Matematika
by basxline
Summary: "Kamu tau gak, kenapa ada pangkat tiga?" ㅡ A NAMJIN DRABBLE. Jangan tertipu summary sebab cerita ini sungguh tidak berfaedah. DLDR.


_From: Seokjinnie_

 _Kakak, nanti pulang kuliah jam berapa? Bisa ke rumah aku gak? Ajarin matematika, besok aku ada tes ㅜㅜ_

Yoongi bergidik ngeri lihat Namjoon cengar-cengir sambil menatap layar handphonenya seperti orang baru ketiban rejeki nomplok. Baru kali ini dia lihat teman seperjuangannya sejak sekolah menengah itu seperti ini.

"Joon? Lu sehat kan?" Yoongi bertanya, hati-hati.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi sumringah, "Sumpah, sehat banget Yoon. Gua cabut duluan ya, lu balik sama Jimin aja."

"Hah? Apaㅡ" Belum sempat selesai bicara, Namjoon sudah ngibrit dari hadapannya. Yoongi lalu menghela nafas dan memilih mencari Jimin, adik tingkat sekaligus, ehem, cemewewnya. Tapi ditengah jalan dia tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

"Si bangsat Namjoon. Jimin kan ga ngampus. Gua balik sama siapa?!"

ㅡㅡ

Namjoon semakin semangat begitu motornya mendarat(?) di depan rumah dedek gemesnya, Seokjin, yang tadi mengirimi ia pesan. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia menekan bel, tetap dengan cengiran yang setia terpampang dari depan gerbang kampus tadi. Cringe abis.

"Iyaaa! Tunggu sebentar!" Namjoon bisa dengar suara Seokjin dari dalam. Ampun, baru tidak bertemu dua hari saja dengar suaranya yang manis begitu Namjoon rasanya mau meleleh.

cklek.

"Iyaㅡeh, Kak Namjoon?"

Namjoon tersenyum. Normal, tidak nyengir. Depan gebetan harus penuh wibawa.

"Hai," sapanya. "Katanya mau belajar matematika?"

Seokjin mengangguk semangat. "Iya, Kak. Kirain Kakak gak bisa dateng. Ayo masuk dulu,"

Namjoon kemudian masuk, dia melepas sepatunya sambil celingak-celinguk, "Ibu sama ayah kemana?"

"Lagi tugas ke Busan. Aku dari kemarin di rumah sendiri, Kak." jawab Seokjin.

Namjoon cuma bergumam hm sebagai jawabannya. Dia melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kakak mau minum apa?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Apa aja deh, yang seger." _ㅡPengennya liatin kamu aja sih kalo bisa biar seger dunia akhirat._

"Ya udah, bentar ya kak," Seokjin melesat pergi ke dapur.

Namjoon lalu kembali nyengir cringe setelah si dedek pergi. Dia merogoh handphonenya di saku, niatnya mau lihat pesan Seokjin yang tadi. Tapi yang nongol malah chat dari Yoongi.

 _From: mbah min_

 _Namjoon sialan, gua jadi balik jalan kaki tau gak? Jimin kan gak ngampus! Kesel gua sama lu. Bodo amat pokoknya besok traktir gua makan pagi siang malem. Fix._

Namjoon menahan tawanya. Dia menekan tombol reply dan mulai menuliskan balasan.

 _To: mbah min_

 _Ya maapin, demi degem nih gi. Besok gua traktir deh, sepuas lu._

"Kak, sms-an sama siapa? Kok kayaknya seru amat,"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone. Segelas jus jeruk ada di hadapannya bersama Seokjin yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Sama Yoongi. Dia ngambek gara-gara aku tinggal tadi." Jelas Namjoon. "Aku minum ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Parah sih Kakak, aturan tadi dianterin dulu Kak Yoonginya," Seokjin menasihati.

"Udah gede kok dia, bisa pulang sendiri." ㅡlagian _mending ngapelin kamu,_ Namjoon mesem-mesem dalam hati. "Yuk belajar, bukunya mana?"

Seokjin mengambil setumpuk buku yang ia letakkan di dekat TV. Lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Namjoon.

"Aku masih bingung tentang akar pangkat," kata Seokjin, sambil membuka bukunya mencari materi yang ia maksud.

Namjoon mulai menerangkan setelah Seokjin menunjukkan materinya. Mulanya sedikit bingung juga, tapi lama-lama Seokjin paham karena Namjoon selalu menerangkan dengan simple, tidak seperti gurunya di sekolah yang berbelit-belit dan ribetnya minta ampun.

"...nah, jadi gitu. Paham gak? Kalo udah paham aku bikinin soal," tawar Namjoon.

"Paham, Kak. Lima soal aja ya? Hehe." Seokjin nyengir.

"Iya deh, lima. Lima kali dua." Canda Namjoon, dia mulai membuat soal-soal mudah untuk Seokjin.

"Lima kali dua, tapi soalnya kayak anak SD aja gak apa-apa," sambung Seokjin sambil tertawa.

Namjoon menyerahkan buku dan pulpen yang ia gunakan pada Seokjin, "Nih, kerjain dulu. Gampang kok."

Seokjin menatap soalnya sebentar, lalu mulai mengerjakan. Namjoon terdiam melihat murid dadakannya itu, tapi terbesit sesuatu kemudian dalam otaknya.

"Dek," panggil Namjoon.

"Hm?"

"Kamu tau gak, kenapa ada pangkat tiga?" Tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap si Kakak bingung, "Gak tuh, emang kenapa?"

"Biar hidup kita sempurna. Kayak contoh, pangkat dua. Aku dikali kamu, kurang lengkap. Kalo pangkat tiga, aku dikali kamu, terus dikali masa depan kita. Baru sempurna."

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon, malu karena pipinya memerah. "Apa sih, Kak."

Namjoon tertawa meledek, "Bercanda. Galak banget sih adek?"

"Tau ah!" Seokjin merengut. Tapi sesuatu rasanya mengganjal, dia merasa aneh dengan gombalan Namjoon barusan.

"Kak," panggil Seokjin setelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kayaknya Kakak salah deh," Seokjin menatap Namjoon polos. "Kalo pangkat kan harus sejenis angkanya. Aku sama Kakak kan beda. Kalo sejenis berarti kita... Incest dong?"

Sumpah demi sempak Yoongi, Namjoon malu setengah mati sore hari itu.

 **END**

[he. iya gitu doang. maapin garing ya. jangan lupa ripiunya. babai.]


End file.
